peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 July 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-07-11 ; Comments * Peel mentioned that he shared a lift with Kylie Minogue last week who said 'hello' to him. * Peel plays a cover of 'Identity' by X-Ray Spex from Diskord Datkord, who do a combine punk/house version of the track. * Peel plays a track from Malaysia's Semai Senoi Nose Flute Quintet to compare the name to the indie band The Noseflutes. * Peel mentions that it is John Walters birthday today and he and the Pig sang 'Happy Birthday' to him over the phone. Sessions *Dan #1. Recorded: 1988-06-28 *House Of Love #1. Recorded: 1988-06-07. Broadcast: 20 June 1988 Tracklisting *Thee Hypnotics: Love In A Different Vein (7") Hipsville *Public Enemy: Cold Lampin With Flavour (LP - It Takes A Nation Of Millions To Hold Us Back) Def Jam *Dan: Blind Ignorance / Woman Of Your Dreams (session) *X-Ray Spex: Identity (LP - Germfree Adolescents) EMI *Diskord Datkord: Identity (12") Soho Girl @''' *House Of Love: Plastic (session) *Semai Senoi Nose Flute Quintet: Nose Flute Quintet (v/a LP - John Peel's Archive Things) BBC Radio Enterprises *Tall Dark & Handsome: The Bronx Is Back (v/a LP - The B-Boy Sampler) Westside '''# *Dan: Army Of Fools (session) *Varatones: Repeto (v/a LP - Strummin' Mental! Volume Five!) Link *Robert Lloyd And The New Four Seasons: Something Nice (12") In Tape #''' *Nightingales: Start From Scratch (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Carl Dawkins: I'll Make It Up (7" - One Dollar Of Music / I'll Make It Up) Duke (Peel mistakenly calls the artist Carlton Mills and the title 'I'll Break It Up) *House Of Love: Nothing To Me (session) *Honeymoon Killers: Choppin' Mall (LP - Turn Me On) Buy Our *Grand Groove: Let's Dance (12") Rham! '''# *Inspiral Carpets: Theme From Cow (12" - Plane Crash) Playtime *James & Bobby Purify: I've Got Everything I Need (LP - 100% Purified Soul) Charly R&B *Dan: Madman And The Fool / Et Amour (session) *S.O.B.: Slap In The Face (7" Flexi-disc - Pusmort Sampler) Pusmort *Jewel-T: I Like It Loud (12") Jewel *Claim: Sanity Starts At Home (LP - Boomy Tella) Esurient Communications *Fini Tribe: Make It Internal (12" - Make It Internal (Detestimony Revisited)) Wax Trax! @''' *House Of Love: Destroy The Heart (session) *Amayenge: Mulumbwe (LP - Shani! The Sounds Of Zambia) WOMAD '''# @ ' *Blood Circus: Two Way Street (7" - Two Way Street / Six Foot Under) Sub Pop *A.R. Kane: Suicide Kiss (LP - 69) Rough Trade *Donovan(2): Human Bomb (LP - World Power) Mango *Donovan: Guinevere (LP - Sunshine Superman) Epic *Dan: A Dream Come True (session) *MC Buzz B: Slap Head (12" - Slap Head / Hard To The Core) Play Hard *House Of Love: Blind (session) *Joe Gibbs Allstars: Franco Nero Version 2 (v/a LP - Blow Mr. Hornsman (Instrumental Reggae 1968-1975)) Trojan Tracks marked '# available on File 3 Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) 020A-B2986XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 020A-B2986XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 *3) 1988-07-xx Peel Show LE012.mp3 *4) 1988-07-xx Peel Show LE013.mp3 ;Length *1) 0:57:00 *2) 1:01:04 *3) 1:35:06 (16:58-20:59, 1:02:27-1:10:52, from 1:32:59) (to 1:32:59 unique) *4) 1:32:58 (to 13:14) ;Other *1) 2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Created from LE012 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July 1988 Lee Tape 12 *4) Created from LE013 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July 1988 Lee Tape 13 ;Available *1) 2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B2986/1) *3,4) Mooo Category:1988 Category:British Library Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes